1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to boats; more specifically to devices known as trap seats, and particularly to trap seats designed to support handicapped individuals when sailing a catamaran or other sailboat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sailboats, particularly small sailboats, and specifically small catamarans, are often sailed at an angle to the wind which creates stresses on the boat structure and tilts the structure somewhat. In order to enable individuals to adjust the weight distribution of the sailboat, trap seats have been utilized which extend up and over the side of the sailboat, and which allow an individual to achieve considerable stability even when the boat is listing sharply. However, such trap seats have been designed with individuals in mind who are unfettered by handicaps. Thus, handicapped persons have not been provided with the means necessary to sail comfortably and safely. The present invention is directed toward such a trap seat for use by handicapped persons. None of the prior art of which the applicant is aware has taught a trap seat designed to accomplish this purpose or, indeed, capable of accomplishing this purpose.